


A Little Bit Closer

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Based on a couple of prompts on and conversations in the Discord surrounding showers, oldies music, and butt plugs.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 252





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas from [kaitlia777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777) and the conversations that followed the comments.  
> Huge huge shoutout to [Wolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad) and [xpaperheartso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/pseuds/xpaperheartso), who beta read this for me. This fic is much much better because of your input, editing, and ideas. Guys, they deserve a ton of credit for this fic.  
> (Beta readers in general deserve so much more credit? The basically help me write things, sometimes writing entire sentences and shit? My fics are always better when someone else gives me advice or changes some things! Love all you guys!)  
> Okay sorry for the long rant, onwards to the smut! Enjoy!  
> Title is from "Come a Little Bit Closer" by Jay and the Americans

After the call they just had, Eddie was expecting everyone to hit the showers as soon as they returned. Which was why he waited a good fifteen minutes in his turnout gear before getting undressed and heading in that direction. The team still had eight hours left on this twenty-four shift, but they didn’t want to smell like blood, sweat, and smoke for that whole time.

He’d seen Cap and Chim leave as he walked in. So, what Eddie was not expecting was Buck to be blasting music in the stall next to him, the last one left in the showers. And he definitely was not expecting Buck to be singing along. He doubted Buck even noticed the comings and goings of the other team members with the volume of his singing. 

As he turned on his shower, he heard the next song start and Buck belting along. 

_“In a little cafe, just the other side of the border/She was a-sittin’ there and givin’ me looks that made my mouth water.”_

Eddie loved that song. It was terrible, sure, but it was so much fun. And it had a great melody. He soaped up and started jamming along a little, humming and bobbing his head. 

But then Buck sang the chorus. 

_“Come a little bit closer, you’re my kind of man/So big and so strong./Come a little bit closer/I’m all alone, and the night is so long.”_

And Eddie’s mind helpfully supplied the look Buck would give him when singing that. The invitation, the want burning blue in those gorgeous eyes, threatening to consume Eddie completely. Which was of course, only in Eddie’s imagination. Buck would never look at him that way. He’d settle for letting his own eyes drift towards the wall, imagining what lay behind that barrier and turning the water colder to stop the subtle throb between his legs.

He quickly finished what he needed to do and rushed out of the showers, leaving just as the song was ending. 

**

That damn song had been stuck in his head all week. He sang it every time he was in the shower, almost unthinkingly. Well, until he got hard. From singing a fucking song. 

Eddie sighed as he washed his hair in the shower stall. Luckily no one else was showering now, it was the middle of the night and he couldn’t sleep. They hadn’t had a call in a while and everyone was taking advantage of the quiet. 

At least now he didn’t need to look up porn to get off. He got off every time he showered, thinking about Buck singing to him. It felt wrong to think about his best friend that way, but he couldn’t help it. Buck was hot, he’d known that since day one. And he was _good._ He’d tried not to fall for him, but it was useless. He’d been pretty good about ignoring those feelings though, letting their friendship just be. Until that song. So now he was in the shower, at work. Playing “Come a Little Bit Closer” from his phone. Jerking off, imagining his hand was actually his best friend’s mouth. Letting his thumb and forefinger circle his cock, going slow at first, then faster as he increased the pressure just the way he liked. He imagined the way Buck’s pretty cheeks might hollow as he sucked him down with a fervor usually reserved for harrowing situations or massive amounts of carbs.

He came hard thinking about Buck on his knees in the shower. Suddenly the music on his phone cut off, and he realized he forgot to charge it. Oh well. He was done now anyway. He started singing, because that song was still fucking stuck in his head. 

_“Come a little bit closer, you’re my kind of man/So big and so strong./Come a little bit closer/I’m all alone, and the night is so long.”_

He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the shower stall door to get his clothes. 

And found Buck staring, his jaw hanging open. _Don’t think it, you just got off, don’t think about fucking his mouth right now!_

“Uh, hi Buck. Thought everyone was sleeping.”

Buck closed his mouth, but his face was still flushed, pink as his pretty lips. Eddie was sure his face matched. How much did Buck hear?

“Didn’t know you could sing Eddie. You’re pretty good,” was all Buck said. Then he started stripping, and Eddie had to force his gaze away. 

“Uh. What are you doing Buck?”

Buck sounded confused when he answered, “Um, showering? I woke up and I feel gross, didn’t shower after our last call. Aren’t you gonna get dressed?”

Eddie nodded. He couldn’t really speak. He felt like an idiot, because this was the bathroom. Of course that’s what Buck was doing. Not coming onto him or anything. 

Eddie was fucked. And not in the good way. 

**

Buck sifted through the box he kept under his bed. “Aha!” he exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. 

It had been two days since he saw Eddie walking out of the shower singing the words _“you’re my kind of man”_ , two days since he had jerked off thinking about Eddie fucking him in the shower. 

Two days where just the sight of Eddie without a shirt made his pants feel tight in the best way. He needed _something_ , and if he couldn’t have Eddie, he would have the next best thing. 

He grabbed lube from his bedside cabinet and lay on his back, spreading his legs. His fingers were cold so he rubbed them together before lubing them up. A few slick fingers prodded at his entrance, rubbing in slow circles to ease into it, get himself worked up and loose. After a few minutes he slowly worked the plug into himself until it was right where he wanted. Then he grabbed the remote and turned the vibrations to the lowest setting. He wanted to do this slowly, draw it out. Maybe finally get Eddie out of his head. 

He slowly started stroking himself, closing his eyes and pretending Eddie was working him open. 

And then he heard a key, a lock clicking as it was unlocked, and a door opening. And Eddie’s voice calling out, “Hey Buck, I brought pizza and beer, figured we could catch the game.”

Shit. _Shit shit shit._ “I, um, I’ll be right down!” he called, trying to keep his voice normal. He didn’t have time to take out the plug. Fuck. He grabbed jeans and tried to be less obviously hard, pinching the tip of his head, trying to force the erection down. Buck threw on a t-shirt and bounded down the stairs. Wincing as the plug moved. 

“You alright Buck?” Eddie asked as he turned to watch Buck come into the kitchen. 

His voice felt strangled but he thought he hid it pretty well. “Yeah man, bring the food to the couch, I’ll get the game on.”

Sitting was going to be hell. He’d have to find an excuse to duck out for a minute. 

They sat watching the game, and Buck tried not to squirm every five seconds, but he couldn’t forget about the goddamn plug in his ass. 

“Hey, could you get me another beer?” Eddie asked. Buck groaned internally but said “‘Course.” He got up and tried not to limp as he went to the kitchen. 

“Dude, are you sure you’re okay? You didn’t overwork your leg, did you? Or re-injure it? Shit, when you fell the other day, did you hurt something? You know you gotta tell us, you can’t keep that to yourself-”

Eddie had followed him to the kitchen, and Buck turned around, exasperated and on edge. “I’m not hurt Eddie, Jesus, relax!”

Eddie looked taken aback at his sharp tone, and Buck felt guilty. “Sorry, it’s just, I would tell you if I was hurt, okay? I’m good. Listen, I gotta use the bathroom, gimme two minutes…”

“Buck wait. If you aren’t hurt, why are you walking like that. You’re worrying me man.”

Buck leaned over the counter and put his hands in his face. His voice was muffled and he didn’t have to look Eddie in the face. 

“I was jerking off with a butt plug in and I didn’t have time to take it out when you walked in. It’s still there. God, this is embarrassing.”

A beat of silence, then.

“No...that’s...hot.”

Buck quickly looked up to see Eddie, eyes dark, staring back at him. 

“Um, I mean, I thought so,” he joked. “Now it’s just a little uncomfortable.”

He stood up and walked around the counter to Eddie, who looked like he was debating something in his head. He must have come to a conclusion, because an expression of determination came over his face and he looked Buck up and down. 

“Do you...need help, Buck?” Eddie asked slowly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Buck mirrored him. 

“What are you offering here, Eddie?”

“Do you want me to help you take it out.” 

Buck gulped. And nodded. Vigorously. 

Eddie smirked. “Well then, take off your pants and go sit on the couch. Where’s the lube?”

“Up-upstairs. Bedside table.”

Buck watched Eddie jog up the stairs before going to follow instructions. He sat on the couch with his ass hanging off the edge of the cushions and his legs splayed wide. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but he wasn’t going to question it. Wasn’t going to do anything to risk this not actually happening. 

Eddie came into the living room holding a bottle and something else...the remote. 

“Buck, is this what I think it is?”

Buck licked his lips. “I guess that depends on what you think it is.”

Eddie smiled. “I think I’m going to find out.” He pressed a button and Buck jerked his hips up as the vibrations started, then whined as they stopped just as suddenly. 

“Hmm, yeah, that’s what I thought. Let’s get started, yeah?” Eddie asked. 

“We haven’t started yet?”

Eddie came to kneel between Buck’s open legs. “Oh, baby, I haven’t even begun the things I want to do with you, but not all of them are for now.”

His hand came up to where the end of the plug stuck out and he pushed gently. Buck groaned. “God, Eddie.”

“Look at me, Buck. Don’t close your eyes, okay? I want to see you.” Eddie’s voice was gruff and it made Buck even hotter. 

Eddie slowly pulled on the plug, until it was almost out, Buck’s body grasping at it, teetering on the edge of slipping out or sliding back in. Then he slowy pushed it back in, fucking Buck with it. He continued like that for a while until Buck was trembling and moaning and begging, “Eddie, please, baby, I need you to go faster.”

Eddie shook his head and forcefully pushed the plug back in. Buck almost screamed, almost came, but didn’t.

“No, mi amor, I’m not done yet.”

Eddie sounded almost as wrecked as Buck felt. He got up and sat next to Buck on the couch, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was their first, and it started sweet. But soon Eddie’s tongue was in his mouth and doing filthy things behind Buck’s lips. 

When the vibrations started again Buck nearly sobbed. “Oh my God, oh my god,” he chanted. 

Eddie put a hand on his cheek and turned Buck’s head to face him. Leaned their foreheads against each other. And upped the speed.

Buck panted and sobbed and chanted “Eddie, Eddie,” over and over again. He couldn’t say anything else. 

Eddie must have pressed another button because the vibrations increased. Buck arched his back, the plug jostling just enough to drive it against his prostate and then he came with a shout, his whole body trembling. 

As he came down from the high, Eddie was kissing his forehead and caressing his jaw. “So beautiful, so gorgeous, mi vida. So hot.”

Buck looked up at Eddie, panting and sweating. “Eds...you...what about you?”

Eddie blushed and glanced down. “Don’t worry about me, seeing you get off was all I needed.”

Buck followed his gaze and smirked. But his smile quickly faded.

“We should...talk?” he asked. 

Eddie shrugged. “I love you. I’ve loved you for a while and I’ve wanted this since I first saw you.”

Buck felt tears prick his eyes. “I love you too Eddie. And yeah, I’ve wanted this from day one.”

Eddie leaned in to kiss him. “Good. So maybe let’s go upstairs and get started on round two?”

**

Buck walked into Eddie’s house, carrying groceries for a romantic dinner. “

“Eddie, where are you?” he called. “Babe?”

Then he heard the shower running and Eddie singing. He grinned. 

_“And I knew, yes I knew I should run/But then I heard her say-ay-ay.”_

He opened the door to the bathroom and pulled back the curtain. Eddie was smirking at him. 

“You were expecting me,” Buck laughed. “I have stuff for dinner, but right now I’m a little more thirsty than hungry...”

Eddie looked him straight in the eyes and sang, “ _Come a little bit closer, you’re my kind of man/So big and so strong”_ . He moved towards Buck as he sang and crooked a finger. Buck quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. _“Come a little bit closer, I’m all alone/And the night is so long.”_

Buck leaned down to kiss Eddie, effectively shutting him up. He was already hard, and so was Eddie. He reached around to squeeze Eddie’s ass, and Eddie moaned. Louder than he should have for that… “Eddie?”

“I’m all ready for you, mi amor,” Eddie sighed into his mouth. Buck reached down and felt the plug between Eddie’s cheeks. 

“Hmm, playing alone when you knew I was coming over?”

“Wanted you to fuck me in the shower,” Eddie said. “Didn’t want to wait.”

Buck groaned and turned Eddie around, bending him over. He palmed his ass and squeezed. Eddie moaned. “Please, Buck, please, now.”

“After all the teasing you put me through?” But it was tempting. Very tempting. 

He pulled the plug out just a little, and wiggled it around, making Eddie squirm. “Oh God, that feels good.”

“Is this my plug Eddie? The one that vibrates?” Eddie looked over his shoulder, a bit sheepish. 

“Maybe? You’re stuff is all over here anyway, how can I keep track.”

Buck rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you knew. This is the one from our first time. That turn you on?”

Eddie bit his lip and nodded. “So much. Remembering that? So much.” Buck’s own memory flashed to that night and his cock twitched. 

“Where’s the remote, Eddie?”

“Hid it. Told you, I want you to fuck me. With your cock, not the vibrator.”

Buck leaned over Eddie, pressing his chest to Eddie’s back, and bit his earlobe. “I’ve got half a mind to get out of the shower and look for it, do to you what you did to me.” Eddie whined. “But I want you too badly.”

So. He gently eased the plug out of Eddie, going slow, making Eddie feel the drag, letting it rest for a moment at the widest part of the plug, watching Eddie stretch around it and hearing him keen. When he’d finally pried it free, he pushed his cock in at the same pace, making sure they could both feel every inch as he buried himself inside Eddie. 

Eddie reached around to grip Buck’s head. “Move, Evan, move.” Buck started to thrust, still going slowly. Letting them both get into a rhythm.

They were both panting. “Buck, faster, faster.” Eddie moaned. Buck wanted to ignore him, keep the pace, but he was too worked up. He thrust faster and ground up into Eddie, feeling the the other man tighten as he came suddenly. “Oh, Evan, oh my God, oh God…” The feeling was too much for Buck and he came too. 

Eddie leaned on the wall and Buck leaned on Eddie, still breathing heavily. 

Carefully, he pulled out of Eddie and Eddie turned to face him. Leaned up to kiss him.

“That was amazing baby,” Eddie said, grinning. “We gotta do that again.”

Buck barked out a laugh. “Oh Eddie, I plan to do that _a lot_. And better, next time.”

Eddie raised a brow. “Better?”

Buck kissed him. “I have so many plans, Eddie. You thought you were the tease? _Come a little bit closer_ , and you’ll find out who the tease really is.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
